Forever Bounded
by AiydanWarrior
Summary: Sequel to Losing a bet, and turning hanyou. Kagome and Inuyasha learn that they are now Taiyoukai to the northern lands. But Naraku is still alive, and Miroku wind tunnel is slowly consuming him. Is too late for him? Or will a jaguar youkai help save him?
1. Jaguar demons, and old enemies

**A/N:** Sorry this sequel took so long, I hadn't had a computer for a while, but now I do. So this is the sequel to **Losing a bet, and becoming hanyou, **and It will probably consist of 26 chapters, depends on If I want to go that far or not. But the chapter also depends on the reviews I get too. Hee hee jk.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or anything related to the wonderful anime. My sister's original story is what this story is based on. She helped me write this. I do not her story. So don't sue me. I do own some characters that you will soon see pop up in this story, but I'm not spoiling it. So enjoy and please tell me what you think.

**Chapter One: Jaguar demons, and Old enemies**

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Kagome awoke with a start, then sighed. Inuyasha was having a nightmare, and unfortunately, part of the mating package was being very aware of your partner's feelings and emotions...

Twisting her head to look into his face, she grinned as the first rays of sunlight illuminated the right side of his face. She brushed a soft kiss over his temple and slid from his embrace and out of the tree. Landing with a soft thump, she opened her bag, which was very light, for she hadn't been home in a month now, and withdrew everything that she would need for a long soak in the hotspring. Moving carefully, so as not to wake anyone else, she left the campsite. As she departed, she heard Inuyasha mutter her name softly in his sleep. She grinned, then resumed her walk.

Unknown to her, Inuyasha cracked one eye open and watched her depart.

When she reached her destination, very quickly due to her hanyou abilities, Kagome allowed herself to slide into the water, feeling it soothe her limbs and begin to clean her skin. She sighed as she leaned back. The past month had been very stressful. Their endeavor to collect all of the Shikon no Kakera had increased, and it was taking its toll on everyone. It was worth it, however, to lift her hand to her chest and feel the nearly completed jewel hanging there. There were, at most, four to six shards to go.

Kagome sunk even deeper into the water, but popped back up with a slight hiss as the hot water met the healing bruise that rested on the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder. She frowned. Her youkai blood was having no accelerated healing power on the wound, but she was aware of the reason. Her blood knew that the wound had to heal with a scar, or she wouldn't be properly marked.

Kagome smiled at the memory. 'Marked...' Her mind replayed the events of that night, about three weeks ago.

Inuyasha had led her away from the others, promising to catch up to them by daybreak. Kagome was seriously wondering what this was all about, but she relaxed as Inuyasha turned his piercing golden gaze on her and spoke.

"Kagome. I am aware that you love me, and I love you as well. I wish to cement our relationship so that no one can ever tear us apart."

Kagome stared. It was unusual to hear Inuyasha address her with no trace of shame at speaking his mind. "You mean..."

"Hai. But not just the physical act. I can mark you as my mate so that no other youkai would dare try to claim you. This mark will also tie us in to each other's minds, so that we will be able to sense the other's emotions. We would even be able to tell if one of us is in danger. Mind-talk isn't uncommon, either."

"Mind-talk?"

"It means that I can speak to you without using my voice, so that you will be the only one who hears."

Kagome nodded to show that she understood. Looking into his eyes, she realized that he really needed an answer before he allowed himself to settle down and recognize their love.

"Inuyasha. Did you ever think that I would object to being your mate? I will have you, and no one else."

Inuyasha watched her face for any sign of amusement or trickery, but he caught none.

"Kagome..." he whispered, and she came forward.

Her lips searching for his and finding them, locking the pair into a burning kiss. Kagome fisted her hands in Inuyasha's hair as he clutched her closer. Then, quite abruptly, he pulled away.

"This may hurt. Hold on to me."

Kagome did as requested and gripped him tightly as he lowered his head to her neck area. Choosing the spot just between her neck and shoulder, he lowered his mouth and began to suck on the area until blood rushed to the surface and reddened it. Then, before it could recede, he drove his fangs into her, causing a pained shriek to tear out of Kagome's mouth. As the blood ran from her wound, he used his tongue to catch every bit of it, finally moving his mouth to the mark itself. As he flicked his tongue over it, a sound started in Kagome's throat. She began to softly purr at his touch.

When Inuyasha was satisfied with the mark, he pulled his face up to meet hers. Letting her instincts kick in, Kagome began to do as Inuyasha had just done, bit into his neck causing it bleed. As he gasp from the pain she licked the spot just as he had done.

Kagome's hand was fumbling at his chest, as if to remove his haori. She finally succeeded and it fell to the ground, exposing his bare chest. Then, to his surprise, she began to pull at the bindings of his hakama. He could tell that her body was trembling with want, and he could smell her desire flowing from her skin.

Inuyasha moved her hands away and instead, focused on removing her kimono. When she stood before him, unclothed, his blood began to scream at him to take her, so loudly that he could have sworn that he actually heard it in his ears. He needed to be sure, however.

He moved to her and peered into the silver pools that were her eyes. He said nothing, but Kagome heard the question loud and clear. Staring defiantly back at him, she nodded her consent.

Inuyasha pulled her into a kiss once more, slowly lowering the two of them to the grass. In seconds, they were oblivious to everything save for themselves and their love.

Kagome sighed at the memory, and then heard, quite clearly: 'Feh. And you call Miroku a hentai.'

Kagome's eyes snapped open. Inuyasha was Mind-talking! Scanning the trees, she finally spotted him sitting on a low branch very close by.

'Inuyasha! What did I say about probing my mind without asking?' Kagome thought, scowling.

Inuyasha laughed. 'I didn't have to probe. I saw the memory as soon as I tried to talk to you.'

Kagome sighed, irritated. 'How long will it take for this damn mark to heal, anyway?'

Inuyasha looked at her. 'Damn, you impatient wench! How can you be so hateful of something like that?'

'You know I don't mean THAT, Inuyasha. I just meant that it's annoying not to be able to put my shoulder in the water!'

'Well, next time I take you, I'll make sure you can't put any part of you in the water,' Inuyasha snickered.

"OSUWARI!" She yelled the command out loud.

She'd found out that it didn't have as strong an effect if she said it in Mind-talk.

Inuyasha's body snapped the tree branch as he was jerked downward, earning himself a few splinters in uncomfortable places and a mouthful of dirt. 'Keep that up and we'll never have pups,' Inuyasha grumbled.

'Pups?' Kagome thought, carefully shielding her mind from Inuyasha. 'He wants pups? Why didn't he ever talk to me about it?'

She didn't have time to ask him, however, as a jaguar youkai dropped from the heavens and into the water.

Inuyasha jerked his head up at the sound of Kagome's screech. There was a youkai in the water with her! Even though Kagome could handle herself, he didn't want Kagome to stand up, giving the youkai a full view of HIS property... With a wild snarl, he vaulted across the stream, picked up the youkai by the neck as he flew by, and slammed him into a tree.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't reach down your throat, grab your stomach, and turn you inside out," he growled, tightening his hold.

The youkai squeaked, "I bring an urgent message from the Northern Lands to Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome!"

Kagome had risen from the water during the confusion and wrapped a towel around herself.

"Why do you address us like that?" she asked.

"You rule my lands, Lady Kagome."

Inuyasha stared on in shock. "What did you say?"

"My Lord and My Lady have defeated the Taiyoukai Inazuma, ne?"

Both hanyous nodded.

"Well then, Your Highnesses now control his territory!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. 'Inuyasha, does he mean that we're like Taiyoukai now?'

Inuyasha dropped the jaguar and turned to face her. 'Looks like it. Or maybe this is some kind of trick?' He looked down at the jaguar youkai, who had his head lowered in what seemed to be reverence.

"Oi, you!" Inuyasha said aloud.

"What's your name?"

"I am called Makoto, my Lord," said the jaguar, rising only to bow so deeply that his nose nearly touched the dirt. He looked just like a normal jaguar, with orange and yellow colored fur. The only difference was that his joints functioned just like a human's, allowing him to walk upright. Also, his hands resembled Inuyasha's, except they were covered in the spotted fur. He was dressed in a blue haori and hakama, and held a solid gold staff with a six-pointed star at the tip.

"Why did you come here from so far away just to tell us this?" Kagome asked. She was behind a rock, getting dressed. Recently, she had abandoned trying to fight in kimonos, and instead brought a lot of normal clothing from her world. Well, what used to be her world. Now, she put on a pair of army-style baggy jeans with a white tank top. Stepping out of her 'dressing room', she awaited the answer.

Makoto turned to her. "My Lady, without a leader, the Northern Lands exist in a state of nothing more than war after war. Everything is corrupted, and everyone seems to think that they have the right to the vacated throne.

" Here he lowered his eyes and allowed one hand to clench slowly into a fist.

"I think that they are all fools. Inazuma gained power that way, and he was a very worthless leader. Sure, he had strength, but he had no respect for his followers. He slaughtered my brother, Okuo, just because he cut him off when he was speaking."

Makoto paused to gather his thoughts. "I think My Lord Inuyasha and My Lady Kagome would make fine leaders, much better than that vermin, and restore order to the lands."

Kagome and Inuyasha shared stunned looks. After all, it wasn't every day that you were called to rule a huge kingdom. 'Want to hear what he has to say?' both thought at the same time. Nodding in unison, they turned once more to face Makoto.

"Follow us. You can finish your story at our camp," Inuyasha said, heading off in the direction of the others. Makoto followed close behind him, but only after he had gathered up all of Kagome's bath things to carry for her. He insisted that she shouldn't have to do such a menial task.

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

The others were all awake by the time they arrived. Sango was cooking ramen over a fire while Shippou chased Kirara around wildly. Miroku was leaning against a tree, watching. At the sight of Kagome, the kitsune squealed her name and threw himself into her arms. Hugging the child, she watched as Inuyasha introduced Makoto to the others. They seemed rather wary of him, but when Makoto explained his reason for coming, they understood his plight.

Sango frowned as she stirred the ramen. "I've heard of a region that went unruled for a long time, once. It was said that a huge war broke out and turned it into a wasteland."

Makoto nodded. "This, I have heard as well, Sango-sama. I fear that the same is in store for us."

Everyone fell silent, brooding. Finally Kagome spoke, but only to Inuyasha. 'It would be a nice change, you know. We could have a permanent place to live.'

'Do you know how many challenges Taiyoukai get? There would be no end to the fighting. Not that I object to the fighting, but you'd be in constant danger!'

'You keep forgetting that I can take care of myself!'

'I'm not forgetting, but you ARE female, and you ARE my mate, and I refuse to let you get into trouble!'

Kagome blinked. 'Well, can we at least try it out?'

'What do you mean by 'try it out'?'

'We could try ruling and quit if we don't like it.'

'Stupid bitch! Of course you can't do that! The only way for a Taiyoukai to step down is to get defeated in a battle!'

'Well, we could stage a defeat or something!'

'Kagome, use your damn head! Who in the hell could we trust to rule a cardinal direction?'

'Good question.'

'See? It'd be stupid for us to try! I say we just wait here and see who takes over. If he isn't horrible enough to start a war, we let him rule.'

'But we beat Inazuma, and he was a Taiyoukai! We should be able to beat anybody who opposes us!'

'We had help, Kagome!'

'I know, but we're still a strong team! Please, Inuyasha?'

'Feh. Ok, we'll follow this Makoto to the territories. I'm not agreeing to anything, but we'll just see how things work out.'

Kagome grinned, and everyone else noticed.

Sango smiled and said, "Is there something that you'd like to share with those of us who can't Mind-talk?"

Kagome blushed a little, but she knew that her friends didn't mind the secret conversations that much.

"We'll go with you, Makoto-san, to see what sort of state the territories are in. We'll make a decision then."

Makoto jumped from his seat and grabbed Kagome's hand.

"Lady Kagome, a thousand thanks for your kindness and selflessness!"

He placed a kiss on her hand and Inuyasha made a rumbling noise in his throat. Only Kagome picked up the sound, and it sent a firm grasping sensation across her mark. It felt as if someone was trying to guide her somewhere that she didn't want to go. Snatching her hand back almost involuntarily, she turned to glare at Inuyasha.

"Stop that!"

"What?" Inuyasha looked to be surpressing a laugh. Apparently, there was something that he had failed to tell her about youkai mating...

"That pinchy thing. That hurt!"

"Oh, THAT..." Inuyasha smirked. "I can cause a bit of discomfort whenever you're doing something I don't like. Call it my own form of subduing."

"Osuwari, baka." As Inuyasha had his second helping of dirt for breakfast, Kagome turned to everyone else.

"Is everyone all right with our little side- track?" Her friends nodded, then Makoto's eyes locked on Miroku.

"A houshi, are you?" he asked, looking closely at him.

Miroku leaned away from the jaguar's stare before answering. "Hai."

"Ah! Then I have a message for you! It was given to me by a traveler who met me on my way here. He wished for me to tell you, "It was not a dream. What I said was true, and now your time is even less." "

I'm sorry, but I haven't a clue of what he meant."

Everyone looked confused... that is, everyone but Miroku. He had told no one of the dream he'd had a month ago, the dream about-

"Makoto-san, what did this person look like?" Miroku demanded, leaning forward to meet the jaguar youkai's eyes.

"I am sorry, sir, but the first question you ask, I cannot answer. For, you see, he never removed his white baboon pelt."

This statement was met with a stunned silence. The color drained from Miroku's face and he stared intently at his right hand.

Finally, Inuyasha said, "It appears that Naraku has found another body with yet another ass for us to kick."

Kagome and Sango sighed. "I knew everything was too good to be true," Kagome whispered.

Sango noticed Miroku's silence and went over to him, hooking her arm around his waist.

"Miroku-sama? Daijoubu?"

"Iie."

Everyone's face darkened in concern. "What's wrong?" Sango queried, forcing his eyes to meet hers.

Miroku took a deep breath, and began to tell the others of his dream from long ago. He remembered it clearly from the night that he'd brought Sango to Kaede's after she had been exposed to poison outside Inazuma's castle.

****Flashback: Dream Scene****

Miroku was once more flying across the sky on Kirara, holding Sango firmly with Shippou on his shoulder. Sango had been getting steadily worse, and as he watched her, she began to murmur in her sleep.

"Sango?" He whispered, concerned.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open and Miroku gasped. They had faded and were completely white. She opened her mouth and uttered a very clear message:

"Houshi, heir of the Curse of the Kazaana, hear me. You have three months. Just three months before your curse sucks you in...as well as all of your acquaintances. Enjoy what you have now, monk!"

Miroku looked at her in horror. Then, he heard her laugh, a laugh that sounded suspiciously like 'Kukukukuku...'

"Naraku!" He hissed.

Sure enough, the form of Sango seemed to shift, and in her place sat the baboon-skin clad villain. Yelling in rage, Miroku shoved him sideways and off of Kirara.

As Naraku began to fall, he shifted once more into Sango, who looked up at Miroku, shocked, and screamed, "Houshi-sama!"

Miroku looked down in shock. "Sango!" he yelled, reaching his staff down as far as he could.

Sango grabbed on to the other end with some effort, and Miroku drew her up, clasping her left hand firmly with his right. As Miroku sighed in relief, Sango voiced a shriek of mortal terror.

Looking down at the scene below him, Miroku too cried out in horror. The prayer beads that held his kazaana closed were vibrating wildly, and as he watched, they exploded, the pieces flying in all directions. There was no time for Sango to scream a second time before she was sucked in.

Whirling frantically, Miroku tried to redirect his hand away from Kirara and Shippou, but to no avail. They, too, were sucked into the kazaana and gone. With nothing holding him in the air anymore, Miroku began to fall, screaming loudly. As he watched the ground come nearer and nearer, he realized with a sickening jolt that he would probably never even reach the earth. He'd be pulled into the hole in his hand long before then...

****End Flashback: Dream Scene****

Everyone stared at Miroku in alarm. Sango managed to wrench her mouth open and gasp, "Three months?"

Miroku looked at her and shook his head slowly. "Two months, now."

He couldn't bear himself to watch the tears brewing in Sango's eyes, nor could he bear for her to see the tears in his own, so he became very interested in a clump of trees beyond the group.

Inuyasha spoke next. "So this means that we'll have to kick his ass a little earlier than planned. Big deal!"

Kagome turned to him, a soundless snarl on her face.

"How dare you be so insensitive!"

"Feh. I'm not. I just mean that sitting here won't kill him for us!"

"How can we beat him?" Shippou wailed miserably.

"We beat him once, barely, and he still escaped!"

"You forget, runt, we have our own little soul-destroyer here!" Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his body and indicated her blade.

"The Sora-Ki can make sure that he can't return, no matter what!"

The mood brightened a little. "You're right, Inuyasha!" Kagome said. Then her countenance fell once more. "But how will we find him?"

"We have almost all of the jewel. I guess he'll come after us, ne?"

"Maybe. We should still look for clues and listen for rumors, and..." Kagome trailed off as she caught a whiff of something familiar on the air. It was a odor that she hated, that made her muscles tense with pure hatred. It was a smell of dirt, clay, and ashes...

Inuyasha smelled it too, and bared his fangs. "Kikyou."

zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

**A/N:** Okay done with chapter one of the exciting sequel to **losing a bet, and becoming hanyou, **and I hope you all love it. I appericated all of the feedback from everyone who reviewed my last story, and I do hope you will continue to review this one. special thanks to Kagome-chii for the good review, and advice.


	2. Compromise

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't been on to update. I became a mom and my time is spent caring for my now 7 month old son. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and expect more soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or the idea of the this story it is props goes to Rumiko Takahashi, and my sister Corisu Li.

**Chapter Two: Compromise**

The once living priestess emerged from the woods at Kagome's right. This was a very unfortunate position for the undead miko.

"YOU!" Kagome snarled, leaping at once to her feet and launching herself at the undead miko. Her speed astonished even herself, and she was mere inches from striking when she felt the familiar sensation over her mark that stopped her and pulled her back, sending her falling on her butt. '

Dammit, Inuyasha!' she snapped, rising to her feet and dusting off her pants.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kikyou, however. "What do you want, Kikyou? I doubt that you came here just to let Kagome kill you. Because let me assure you, she'd be more than happy to oblige."

Kikyou smiled a smile that didn't seem to reach any farther than her mouth. "Inuyasha. I am glad to see that you are well." She turned her cold eyes on Kagome. "You have made this girl your mate? Ah, yes, the mark, I see now. Well, Inuyasha, I am still willing to love you despite your...bad decisions."

Inuyasha's features hardened. "Don't you dare insult me or my mate, Kikyou. You are dead. Get it through your head and accept it. I can no longer love you."

Kikyou looked for a moment as if he had slapped her, then said, "And yet you can love this little child? I doubt if she could ever love you like I could."

Kagome opened her mouth, fists clenched. Before she could speak, however, Kikyou had addressed Miroku, who barely seemed to notice her presence. "Houshi. Do you wish to find Naraku and preserve your life?"

Miroku looked at her dumbly for a second, then nodded, Sango's arm clutching his waist in support.

"Well, I happen to know where he is hiding. He has invited me to join him at his castle. I declined, of course. I much more enjoy your company, Inuyasha."

Every time Inuyasha's name came out of the dead bitch's mouth, Kagome felt Inuyasha's hold on her weaken. He was getting angry...and anger meant that he was more likely to let her go...

'Inuyasha! Let me at her!'

'Not yet. If she really knows where Naraku is, we can't afford to lose that information. We'll see what she has to say first.'

Kagome lowered her eyes and glowered. Inuyasha spoke up next. "Why are you willing to help us, Kikyou?"

Sango unhooked herself from Miroku and stood.

"Yes, we all know that you wouldn't do anything like this unless there's something in it for you. What do you have planned?"

Kikyou laughed, and it once again didn't reach past her mouth. "I knew you weren't all dense..." Casting a withering look at Kagome, who threw it right back, she continued. "I do have a favor to ask." Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, she quickly added, "I do not wish to kill anyone, nor do I wish for Inuyasha's love. I just want my life returned to me."

"You cannot completely restore the dead to life with the sort of power that we possess," Miroku said quietly, glancing up at Kikyou.

Kikyou pointed to Kagome. "She can. My youkai told me of her powers." One of said youkai curled around her torso and she petted it as she went on. "The event with the Siaku powder left her weakened, but she has regained much more strength than she lost."

"You've been...WATCHING me?" Kagome exclaimed incredulously, looking at Kikyou with horror and disgust on her face.

"I told you, not me. My youkai was."

"What makes you think that Kagome has the power to do this?" Inuyasha asked, looking between the two mikos.

"I have heard of her strength. I have even heard that she is capable of fire-conjuring."

Everyone's eyes snapped to Kagome and she clapped her hands to her mouth. Fire-conjuring was a very advanced power that only the most skilled mikos were fit to learn. Possessing such power corrupted them, and usually they went mad and killed their own kind. It was a very untrustworthy ability, and Kagome instantly began wishing that she'd told them about it sooner.

Miroku picked up the conversation after the awkward silence. "Let's say that Kagome can do this. Why do you want her to?"

For a moment, Kikyou looked as if she wouldn't answer. Then, her lips parted and she spoke: "Quite a while ago, I took up residence in a small village. I made very good friends with the children and I taught them of healing herbs. One girl, Sayo, became very dear to me. She even referred to me as 'Sister Kikyou'. The monks of the village were on to me, however, and knew that I was no ordinary person. They confronted me while I was soul- gathering and attempted to seal me with a dragon binding spell. In freeing myself, I killed one of the monks by sending a dragon claw directly into his throat. This was not overly horrible. The grim circumstances were that Sayo saw the whole thing. I was compelled to leave the village with her disappointment on my heels."

Kikyou had not looked at anyone during this whole speech. Now, she raised her eyes beseechingly to Inuyasha.

"I wish to live again, completely, so that I may dwell among humans once more. I am growing to despise this semblance of life. I don't mind venting my anger on others, but I do mind dumping that anger on small children that are completely undeserving of such punishment."

When Kikyou fell silent, Kagome lifted her head to stare at her. To Inuyasha, she said, 'I think she's telling the truth.'

"WHAT?" Inuyasha blurted out, forgetting to keep the thought in his head.

Kagome was happy that he'd forgotten or she'd have one monster migraine. Everyone except for Kagome looked confused because they hadn't heard her statement. It became clear the next time he spoke, however.

"How can you believe her? She tried to kill both of us numerous times!"

"She can tell." Kikyou said. "Ask her to probe my aura."

Once again, everybody's eyes snapped to Kagome. 'Chikuso!' she thought. 'She might as well tell them my bra, pants, and shoe size while she's at it! I WAS going to tell them myself...' To Kikyou, she said.

"Okay, I'll do it." Concentrating, Kagome brought into view the dirty pink aura that surrounded the miko. "Say it."

Kikyou complied. "If you were to return me to life, I promise that I would never trouble you all again, never kill again. I would live as a peaceful miko for my remaining days."

Kagome dropped her concentration. There had been no fluctuations in her aura, no telltale yellow streaks that indicated falsehoods. And, no matter how skilled Kikyou was, Kagome knew that there was no way that she could mask her true aura.

In barely a whisper, Kagome said, "She's not lying."

The group stared. They stared even harder when Sango spoke.

"Like it or not, she's the only lead that we have. If Kagome says the she's telling the truth, then I believe her. However, Kikyou, I think you'd understand if we postpone the fulfillment of your side of the deal until after Naraku is dead?"

Kikyou nodded, then looked around at the others. "So, will you all accept my help in locating Naraku? I know that the monk has only two months, and it would take you that long to find the place, much longer to actually breach the entrance."

One by one, everyone nodded, Inuyasha and Kagome conversing silently before giving their assent.

Kikyou beckoned to the sky, and an instant later, dozens of her youkai came and coiled around her body. She pointed northwest and said, "Travel in that direction for about a week. You will reach a village that goes by the name of Senpai. The people there will most likely give you information on a youkai that is rumored to live in the mountains. If you follow their directions, you will reach not a mountain, but a black forest. I will meet you again there."

With these words, Kikyou's youkai began to lift her out of sight.

Inuyasha looked up, dumbfounded. "Hey! Kikyou! Those were pretty vague directions, don't you think? 'Black forests' are pretty common! Kikyou!" But she was gone.

For what seemed like the millionth time, no one knew what to say. Then, Makoto, who hadn't spoken for a while since he really did not know the situation with Kikyou, turned to Kagome and posed a question.

"Can you really fire- conjure, Lady Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. Feeling as if she might as well do the thing properly, she clasped her hands in front of her in a praying position. Instantly, her body erupted in an aura that strongly resembled flames. As the 'flames' licked at her body, she slowly pulled her hands apart, forming a sphere of fire in between them.

Turning to Sango and putting the fireball in her right hand, she asked, "What would you like to see?"

Sango faltered. "Um, Kirara?" The fire-cat looked up, annoyed at being summoned when her master wanted nothing.

Kagome focused once more on the fire sphere. It began to twist and mold itself, forming a shape that was very feline. The entire cat fit in the palm of her hand. Once the details had filled in, Kagome relaxed the aura and the flames melted into Kirara's colors, leaving fire only at her tail and paws, like the real fire-cat. Sango gasped in shock and awe, and the guys were speechless.

The miniature Kirara marched across Kagome's hand and stretched, yawning wide enough for everyone to see perfectly detailed fangs in her mouth. Kagome lifted her arm and the mini-cat leapt into the sky, fading to nothing just when it reached the treetops. Kagome allowed her focus to drop completely and sat down, feeling light-headed. Sango began to exclaim about how marvelous the talent was. Makoto and Miroku admitted that it was very impressive. And Inuyasha...

"Where in the HELL did you learn THAT, bitch? People just don't wake up knowing how to do THAT, and you haven't even been taking any kind of lessons!"

Kagome grinned nervously. "Actually, I *did* kind of wake up knowing how to do it..."

****Flashback: Dream Scene****

Kagome sat in a black chair in an expansive white room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were such a pure white that there was no way to figure out the room's dimensions.

As she sat there, a glowing sphere descended from the sky and hovered in front of her. Then, in the blink of an eye, it turned into a young woman. Her long hair was braided back from her lovely face and her bright green eyes twinkled.

Kagome stared, and then realized that this person seemed very familiar. "Sakaru?"

The woman nodded her head serenely.

"I have returned to pass on what I know. When the Siaku Powder stripped me of my miko powers, they had to go somewhere. I ensured that, when I died, my soul would be able to find a suitable person to learn my skills."

"And you picked me?" Kagome assumed.

"Correct, Higurashi Kagome. You have been chosen. So stand and prepare for your lesson."

Kagome stood, but still asked one more question. "When will your reincarnation join us?"

"Soon," Sakaru replied. "In an upper-class village there is a girl who is very near death. Her soul has nearly departed. I will infuse myself within her, and she will remember me as a past life and be recreated into a miko. I haven't the power left for a full reincarnation, and it would take at least twelve years before the person would be anywhere near ready to fight alongside you all. I will leave to do this task after I complete your training." Sakaru clapped her hands and the room went dark.

"First lesson: Fire-conjuring..."

****End Flashback: Dream Scene****

"...So she's been teaching me in my sleep ever since I got back here. About a week and a half ago, she said that my training was complete. I assume she left to ready her reincarnation to meet us. She knows about Naraku. Maybe she can help us."

Makoto stepped forward. "Lady Kagome, I would be honored if you all would allow me to accompany you on your quest. Perhaps afterward, we can sort out the problem of the Northern Lands. I understand that your companion's life is a pressing matter."

Inuyasha scoffed. "You really don't look like the type for a lot of fighting, Makoto."

Makoto looked as if he was biting back a smart remark, but instead said, "Well, I can be of some help..." Raising his staff into the air, he slammed it back to earth with a dull thud.

Suddenly, everyone was sitting about three inches lower when Makoto's wave disintegrated the ground under their feet.

Kagome stared. "Um...I think we would all be honored if you'd join us," She said.

The others nodded in approval.

"But, do you have a human form? It would be kind of hard to travel through villages with us looking so intimidating?" Kagome wondered.

For a moment, Makoto looked disgusted before he said, "Hai. Sometimes I pass as a monk." Casting an amused look at Miroku, his body underwent a drastic change. The fur all over his body vanished and his head, feet, and hands instantly took on a human shape. It was all over in barely five seconds. Before them stood a young man with spiky black hair, a mature yet boyishly handsome face, and three gold earrings in his right ear.

Kagome looked on in awe. He was obviously very talented. She stared in admiration for at least three seconds until Inuyasha activated her mark and averted her eyes...

Only a few hours into the northwest trek, the group could hear screaming coming from a clearing to their right. Instantly, Kagome and Inuyasha took to the trees while the others ran toward the sounds. The hanyous were the first to reach the scene, and they were momentarily stunned by what they saw.

It was a spider youkai and it was much larger than any spider the group had come against. Its fangs were about three times as long as Kagome was tall. In its claws, it held a young girl and a man who looked as if he was her father. People were swarming toward the youkai, but cries of, "Let them go!" weren't very effective.

Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath, then said, 'Kagome. If you sense a shard, then come in to remove it. If you don't...I won't need help.' That said, he leapt from the tree and began to slice at the youkai, distracting it and causing it to release the humans to face the new challenge.

'Ok, is there a shard?' Kagome asked herself, trying her best to focus. Suddenly, she caught a pinkish glint. 'Inuyasha! It's in its leg!'

'Which one, wench?' he yelled back.

Kagome realized that the spider's legs were moving much too quickly for her to determine which one held the Shikon no Kakera. Making up her mind, she drew the Sora-Ki and joined the fight.

This was the scene that the others arrived to. Seeing them, Kagome leapt to the group and said, "It has a Shikon shard, but it's in the leg and I'll never get to it the way it's moving around."

She turned to Makoto. "Can you produce a stronger version of that wave that you showed us earlier to flip it onto its back?"

Makoto nodded. "But I will need a diversion."

Sango and Miroku shared a glance before Miroku said, "I guess that's us..."

Running forward, Sango launched her Hiraikotsu before jumping backward, luring the youkai so that its back would be to Makoto. Inuyasha instantly caught the objective and began to taunt it, moving backward so that he was beside Sango. Miroku was playing defense, blocking the occasional needle spray or web mass that emerged from the spider's mouth. Shippou and Kirara had decided to sit this one out, so they stood behind Makoto, watching the action. Kagome sat in a tree, waiting for Makoto to get his chance.

Finally, he did. When the youkai's back was directly to him, he raised his staff into the air. A coil of scarlet energy wrapped around it, and he brought it back to earth. The ground split where the staff made contact, and this crack raced toward the spider, widening as it went along. It passed directly under its left feet, sending it sprawling onto its back.

"Now, Lady Kagome!" Makoto shouted.

Kagome looked closely, and was able to tell that the shard was in the spider's third right leg. Brandishing the Sora-Ki, it began to drip with the acid green aura. Leaping from the tree, she severed the leg and dropped gracefully to her feet among the others. With a disgusted look on her face, she sank her blade into it and pried out the jewel, purifying it and pressing it to the piece at her neck, sighing in relief when it fused into place.

Miroku grabbed hold of his prayer beads with his left hand. "I'll finish it up," he said, opening the kazaana and directing it at the youkai. It took quite a while to absorb the whole thing, but it was fairly quick work. When Miroku tried to close it, however, the leg that Kagome had dropped at her feet after extracting the jewel gave a kick, as if in defiance, and caught him in the back of his knee. Horrified, Miroku lost his balance and fell, the kazaana still open. Everyone scattered, knowing the consequences of getting in the way. However, a scream issued from the woods directly in front of the kazaana, and as they watched, the girl from before was being slowly drawn toward Miroku.

Everyone gasped in alarm. Miroku froze up, terrified at this development. Luckily, Inuyasha kept his head and sprang at Miroku, snatching the prayer beads from his left hand and using them to seal the kazaana. The girl dropped to the ground a hair's breadth from where Miroku's right hand was a second ago, bawling. Inuyasha lifted himself from the ground and extended a hand to Miroku, who ignored him. The monk's eyes were still fixed on the crying girl, and silent tears began to roll down his face.

Sango stepped forward. "Miroku-sama?" She knelt before him and pulled him into her arms, trying to comfort him.

Miroku seemed to suddenly regain his voice, and whispered, "I almost killed her. I really almost killed her."

"But you didn't, Miroku-sama. She's fine. It'll all be okay."

Miroku shoved away from her quite rudely and rose to his feet. "No. It will never be okay." He stared at his right hand as if he wished that it would drop off and scuttle away. Turning to the group, he said, "

Never again. I'll never use the kazaana again."

**A/N: Okay so I hoped you liked it and please review for me I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
